Eliza's Story
by DJMidge
Summary: This is about my main oc Eliza and her adventures. It starts at Snakebit and goes beyond. Meet Eliza: a spunky, smart and sarcastic girl who gets herself in a huge mess. Join Eliza on her crazy adventures throughout Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1: Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Hey everybody! Welcome to my newest story: Eliza's Story! My main oc is the main character of course! Meet Eliza, a spunky, smart and sarcastic girl who just got herself in a huge mess. Read and Review! I don't anything besides Eliza and a dragon oc to be shown in this chapter. Enjoy my valiant readers!**

* * *

My name is Eliza Walker, and this is my story of well, something. It was a normal day at the junkyard, where I live with my mother and father. My older brother Jay is a ninja, unbelievable right? Anyways my parents and I were driving towards the ninja's headquarters in the old jalopy.

"Are we there yet, mom?" I asked my mother, Edna.

"Not yet, Eliza, Oh, here we are!" Mom said sweetly.

"Oh look Edna, this is some yard sale. We should have brought the trailer." My dad, Ed said excitedly. I moan as he starts to go on about junk. We do live in a junkyard after all!

"Oh, sweet heart, were here for Jay." Mom says.

"Yes, we are! So, can we please go into the super cool ship?" I yelled all of a sudden. I cover my mouth and say:

"Woops."

"It's alright. I know you're excited about seeing your older brother again." Dad says as we each flip off our goggles. I sort of am excited to see Jay. I hadn't seen Jay since a year ago. Jay walks out onto the deck with his ninja friends, a girl and an old man. The girl, I guess, is Nya and the old man is Sensei Wu. The day goes on and on including a tour of the Destiny's Bounty, a show of the "special" button, and Mom and Dad spilling several embarrassing facts about Jay before he was a ninja. I laughed practically the whole way! The other ninja are kind of sweet; uh their names are Kai (red), Cole (black), and Zane (white). Anyways we head home, after Jay is totally embarrassed. We drive back to the junkyard; it's called "Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk".

So, anyways. We walk back in. Mom and I are adjusting the lights while Dad is working on something. The lights go all wonky.

"Hey dad! The lights are going all wonk!" I yell towards him. Mom shrugs her shoulders and Dad hears something run behind him.

"Whoever that is, our son knows spinjitzu!" Dad says trying to be brave. He really stinks at that.

"Honey, I think there's an intruder, call Jay!" Mom says scared. I'm as scared as she is.

"Or how about we wait until he calls you?" A high, squeaky voice says. We look on top of the trailer to see a two-headed red snake with a long tail and a boy wearing a black outfit with a hood who's holding a detached phone. I laugh a little at the boy.

"Who are you supposed to be Lord Garmadon?" I say confident. This kid isn't going to hurt me! He barely has any defenses, I could take him down in a minute tops!

Then I realized the two-headed snake is a Serpentine.

"Oh we are so hooped!" I scream as they edge in on us. Surprisingly, they don't bite me but, tie me up in ropes. While my parents are bitten and shoved in a broken down refrigerator

"Ssssshe will be ussssefull in luring the ninja." The two-headed snake says. I totally forgot Serpentine slur their "S"s. Oh, if I'm going to be with them for a while, I'm going to get a major headache. Anyways, we wait for the ninja to come to me and my parents rescue like good ninja and evidentially, of course, they do. So, here's the low-down on what happened.

* * *

They find Mom and Dad in the 'fridge, see the Fangpyres, yep that's what the red Serpentines are called. I'll get to the rest later. Sensei Wu uses a flute to harm the Serpentine and Lloyd, the hooded kid, turns on a snake boombox. God, that thing is loud! Still trying to get the sound out of my ear. The ninja beat the Fangpyres and they retreat, taking me with them! I'm tied to the pole of the Rattlecopter, Jay grabs the Fangpyres' staff and turn Mom and Dad back to normal. Ya da, ya da, ya da! And soon enough the Fangpyres betray me and Lloyd. Were launched into the desert and Lloyd cuts me out.

So, here we are trudging in the sand looking for the Anacondrai tomb.

"If you would have released the Constrictai, the Venomari or heaven forbid the Anacondrai! Then we would have had a tussle!" Lloyd mocks Skales, the Hypnobrai leader. I laugh a bit.

"A tussle?! A TUSSLE?! I AM LLOYD GARMADON AND THEY SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME!" Lloyd yells.

"Yeah, they should definitely bow down to a 11 year old boy who's dad is Lord Garmadon, is he really Lord Garmadon?" I ask.

"Yeah, he is. Sort of complicated. You will be my friend right, Eliza?" He asks back.

"Yes, yes I will. I'd never let you go trudging by yourself! Nobody should go alone." I say as we stumble upon a weird looking monument.

"Is that it?" Lloyd asks me. I shrug and we push open the door and get out our flashlights. A giant purple snake with a long neck and a long tail jumps out at us.

"AH!" We scream holding onto each other.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you two young children. Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And you two are?"

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon, future dark ruler and this is my partner: Eliza Walker, future dark assistant!" Lloyd says, maybe too proudly.

"Uh, yeah." I say still scared. I am deathly afraid of snakes!

"Do you have any friends besides Eliza?" Pythor asks Lloyd.

"No, but everybody I've known hates me anyways! I escaped from my annoying boarding school for bad boys. Do you want to be my henchman?" Lloyd asks excited.

"Why of course! You are an evil mastermind no?" Pythor asks.

"Of course, I am! Do you want to go steal some candy?" Lloyd asks suggestively.

"I don't know Lloyd. Isn't that wrong?" I say sorrow.

"Of course it is! We are evil, remember! Uh doi!" Lloyd says playfully hitting me.

I sigh, and take the Map of Dens for safe keeping.

"I'm taking it, Lloyd. I don't trust Pythor." I say as I feel Pythor breathing down my neck!

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" I yell. He steps back a bit looking at my rage.

"Let's just go steal some candy." Lloyd says suggestive.

We go to Jamanakai Village, steal some candy and cause maniacal madness.

* * *

Lloyd, Pythor and I are back in the tomb eating our candy.

"Lloyd, why do you have any other friends besides Eliza? I have forgotten." Pythor says. Still not trusting the snake.

"Nobody has really liked me. I was kicked out of my school for bad boys because I wasn't as bad as anyone else. But, I will exact revenge or something like that." Lloyd says chomping down on some candy.

"What about you Eliza? Your backstory?" Pythor asks.

I deeply sigh and start by saying:

"I lived in a junkyard with my parents, Ed and Edna, and my older brother, Jay. One day, when Jay was out testing his invention, mechanical wings, he met a strange old man named Sensei Wu,"

"Ugh, he met my uncle!" Lloyd groans lying on his back.

"anyways! Jay was told that he was the blue ninja of lightning, he left to go train in the way of spinjitzu. He wrote back that he got a dragon named Wisp. I haven't seen him since the serpentine nabbed me. And well here, I am. Sitting in this stupid tomb with you two! Ugh!" I continue and storm out of the tomb.

I stare up at the sky. Why did I have to get myself into this!

"Ugh! It had to be the desert didn't it! Why couldn't it be under Ninjago City or near the monastery?!" I yell at the sky.

I run off in the direction I think Ninjago City is in. Why, oh why did it have to be the desert?

"I hate running. And it's getting dark. Ugh! Why did I even?" I say before spotting a cave.

"Sweet! A cave!" I say running in to see a medium sized purple dragon sleeping before me.

I scream and the dragon wakes up startled. It steps back and whimpers. This doesn't seem so scary. I walk towards it slowly.

"It's okay, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." I say quietly.

The dragon steps forward a little.

"Hi, my name is Eliza. Do you have a name?" I ask putting my hand on it's head. It shakes its head.

"Are you a girl or a boy? Roar once for girl, roar twice for boy." I say nervous, hope it's a girl!

The dragon roars once. YES! A GIRL DRAGON WOO!

"Hmm, do you like the name Aqua?" I ask cheerfully. The dragon roars happily and lifts me up onto her.

"Alright, Aqua! Let's fly!"

* * *

We fly to Darkly's School For Bad Boys and find the ninja taking away Lloyd.

"Hey guys! Check out what I found!" I yell down at them. Jay's mouth is gaping, Kai looks mad, Zane, well, he's Zane, Lloyd looks happy to see me, Sensei and Cole look dumbfounded and Nya looks happy to see another girl.

"What? I found a dragon! You mad, bro?" I say smirking.

"Sweet! Eliza are you going to fly us away on it?" Lloyd yells up. Time to break the news to him.

"Uh, Lloyd. No. I'm not evil. Plus, you're better off with your uncle." I say nervous.

"So, what shall we do with him?" Zane asks before they start suggesting ideas of how to deal with Lloyd. But, I have my own idea. I walk over to Sensei Wu and whisper in his ear:

"Read him a story about never trusting snakes. It's a classic idea. Plus, the ninja will be totally angry."

He nods and whispers to me the answer of a riddle the ninja have been trying to solve.

* * *

"Really, a bedtime story! That's the best he could come up with! What about making him sit in the corner or..." Jay starts as Sensei finishes his story. Sensei turns his head and the ninja vanish out of sight.

"Did you find out the answer to my riddle?" Sensei Wu asks coming outside Lloyd and I's room.

"Yes, Sensei." Kai says. "Ready guys? 1, 2, 3!"

"TEAMWORK!" The ninja yell together.

"Wrong!" Sensei and I say together.

"Eliza would you like to say it?" Sensei asks me.

"It would be my pleasure. The best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend. Which I did. Good night guys." I say walking into our bedroom.

"Oh!" The ninja say together.

I lie down on my mat and fall asleep.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! It's my second story so don't hate! I always love help and other things. don't forget to review! See you next time valiant readers!**

**~NinjagoMidgeGirl**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A What Now!

**Hello my valiant readers! It's me, Midge! New followers are Actiongirl101 and TheComingofEpic! Thanks! And the same people for favorites! Thank you again. By the way, where's all the reviews? Review me! It gets boring, not knowing if you guys like it really much or not! All right, Lloyd it's your turn to say the warning, I finally figured it out! Check out the cover photo pretty great huh? You'll find out what this means in this chapter actually!**

**Lloyd: By the way, I'm not being forced to do this. I volunteered too! NinjagoMidgeGirl doesn't own Ninjago, which belongs to Lego. She also doesn't own any other things that don't include Eliza and Aqua, the amazing water dragon!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm A What Now?!

I walk into the room where I hear the arguing.

"What are you guys arguing about? It's a Saturday! I need my beauty rest." I moan pushing open the door.

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed." Kai chuckles smirking at me and my bed head. Man, I hate early mornings!

"Were arguing about that Kai ruined my suit! I can't strike fear in this! It's pink!" Zane yells at Kai.

"I'll apologize if Cole apologizes for beating me in all the high scores for Fist To Face 2!" Kai yells at Cole.

"If Jay would please apologize for messing up my Violet Berry Soup!" Cole yells at Jay.

"I'm sorry, Zane toke out my Sparring Bot! I worked all week on that!" Jay yells at Zane.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" I yell at them. They stopped immediately, looked at me. The awkward silence is broken when we heard a familiar evil laugh. The screen door opened to see Lloyd laughing his head off with Sensei beside him.

"YOU!" The ninja yell at Lloyd.

"I call first dibs boys." Kai says edging in on Lloyd.

"Stop! I told Lloyd to do this, it is your lesson today. Let rumors not be your fall back. And I lost my lesson book." Sensei said bashfully. I smirked and walked over to Lloyd and dug something out of his pocket.

"Is it this book, Sensei?" I ask.

"Yes, that is it." Sensei says.

"Lloyd, really?" I ask groaning. "I'm going to get breakfast."

"Guys, you better come up to the bridge." Nya says over the loudspeaker.

"It's bad enough the son of our nemesis but, my sister is here!" Kai complains.

"Don't forget my little sister! She'll tell everyone about my secrets!" Jay complains also.

"Like you kiss your pillow in your dreams and call it Nya?" I say smirking.

"How did you?!" Jay asks me.

"Security cameras. Come on let's get up to the bridge." I say walking out. We all walk up to the bridge and Nya starts the briefing:

"Pythor is on his way to the Venomari Tomb and the Constrictai Tomb and we need to get there first." Nya says referring to a copy of the Map of Dens on the big screen. "Here and here."

"Jay, Kai go to the Venomari Tomb. Cole, Zane to the Contrictai Tomb." Sensei orders the ninja and they all run out.

"What about us?" Lloyd asks Sensei hopeful.

"You will stay here. And Eliza, I need to talk to you." Sensei says gesturing me forward.

* * *

We walk to Sensei's room. He gestures me to sit after he sits in a native american form. I follow.

"What is it, Sensei?" I ask.

"The spirit smoke has shown me a new part of the prophecy. And I believe your part of it." He takes a small box from a chest in front of both of us. "This is the Necklace of Light. It powers the Lady of Light's power and gives her the strength to fight. I believe this being is you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I'm a what now?!" I ask confused.

"I'm saying your part of the fight. Try it on." He says giving the necklace to me. I put it on. My eyes glow a bright gold color and I'm suddenly transformed into a golden outfit that includes and elbow length sleeved shirt, knee length pants, golden boots to match, the necklace around my neck and a hood and cape combo that will keep my identity a secret.

"Sweet Ninjago, I look awesome!" I cheer looking in the mirror. "Thank you Sensei."

"Now go, I feel you have a couple of ninja to save." Sensei says in that wise voice of his. I nod and flip-up my hood. I run outside to see were just above the Toxic Bog.

"Woah! I can fly too!" I say smiling. I breathe in deeply and float down to where the boys can see me.

"Look a rope!" Kai says, his eyes green. Wait his eyes ain't green! Venomari venom! Great, he's hallucinating. Whatever that is, it isn't a rope. I focus my energy and a golden liquid shoots out of a bag around my waist and ties to the boys up.

"Need a hand?" I yell down.

"Who the heck are you?" Cole yells up.

"Oh nobody special. Except I'm a girl and I'm saving you!" I say smirking. I pull the rope up and haul them on the Bounty. "Sorry boys, this is strict business. Stay out of it. Oh and I'm the Lady of Light. See you around, ninja!" I say before flying away. I really fly to behind the Bounty and flip on board and change back to my purple tee-shirt. blue jeans and sneakers.

* * *

I walk into the dining room to see the ninja talking about the mysterious girl they were saved by.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"This girl who calls herself the Lady of Light. She is a pain in the butt!" Kai grumbles.

"She can't be all bad!" I yell at him, protecting my alter ego.

"She is, she literally barged in on our battle with the Serpentine. Nice necklace, Eliza." Jay says.

I groan and walk out of the dining room and head to the bridge where it's nobody but me. An alarm goes off and I run to the keyboard, pulling up a signal of a Serpentine sighting. A ton of Serpentine. The Lady of Light is going to deal with this! The ninja, Sensei, Nya and Lloyd rush in.

"What is it, Eliza?" Cole asks.

"Giant Serpentine sighting under Ninjago City, it's all of them!" I say towards them not looking up from my work. "I'll be communicating with you four, using these watches. Their perfect to camouflage with your suits. Here." I say handing each of them a watch.

I watch as the ninja speed off in their vehicles. "All right, it's time for the Lady of Light!" I say powering up in the outfit I just got maybe an hour ago. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Sensei Wu. "Hi."

"No, you are not going." He says before touching my necklace and powering it off. He walks away.

"Aw man!" I yell.

"Welcome to the club." I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Lloyd standing behind me.

"You too?" I ask.

"Yeah. This is getting on my nerves." Lloyd sighs.

"You want to go fly on Aqua for a while?"

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

**(A/N: Italics/Bold means Singing and A Whole New World belongs to Disney, not me)**

_******Lloyd:**  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Eliza, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**Eliza:**  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Lloyd:** Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Eliza:**  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A Whole New World (**Lloyd:** Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see (**Lloyd:** Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

**Lloyd:** A whole new world (Eliza: Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue (**Eliza:** Every moment red letter)

**Lloyd and Eliza:**  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

**Lloyd and Eliza:**  
A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

* * *

"That was nice." I say as we land on the deck with a thud. He kisses me on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to do that for a while, I really like-like you Eliza."

"Well, I like-like you too." I say before pulling him into a kiss on the lips.

We pull apart and decide we weren't going to tell anybody else about this.

We walk into the dining room and sit down as far apart as possible.

"Hey Cole! Can you open this for me?" Lloyd asks Cole, holding out a can.

"Oh no, I'm not! Rubber snakes will spring out and scare me. No way, no how!" He says walking to the refrigerator. He opens it up and a busload of rubber snakes fall out, covering him. We all laugh at him because were such great people!

* * *

**Sorry, it toke me so long to get this out! Yes, the main romance for this is LloydxOC or as I call it Green Light Shipping. I did three Harlem Shake videos with my dancing class and it was so awesome! I got a birthday party to go to in about let's see its 11:41 AM and it's at about 5:00 PM, I think so, 5 hours and 29 minutes 'till the party. Well R&R my valiant readers!**

**~NinjagoMidgeGirl**


	3. Chapter 3: We Both Get Captured!

**Hello valiant readers! Sorry it toke me so long, school is so hard! And school ends in like hold on... 9 days! Ugh! Let's see our new reviewers, favorites, and followers! No one? Really, people! I have school! How do you people keep updating during school! This is harder than I thought. I may put this on a small hiatus until I get back from my Disney World vacation or maybe I'll update then. Hmmm... Anyways! We are on the Snake King or as I call it: We Both Get Captured! It's essential that Eliza and Lloyd stick together plus I thought Lloyd gets lonely in that cage and the Samurai X takes over for the Lady of the Light while she's captured! Yay! Nya gets some action! So, on to the story!**

**Kai: *sigh* DJMidge doesn't own Ninjago and any characters associated with Ninjago that all belongs to Lego, she only owns Eliza Walker and Eliza's new dragon: Aqua, I still can't believe she got a dragon!**

**Me: Well, it's important later spiky! Do you like my new username?**

* * *

Chapter 3: We Both Get Captured!

"You pay attention to its color duh!" I said annoyed as Lloyd tries to show off how he would take down a serpentine.

Sensei says some ancient proverb and then gives the ninja their new ZX suits. No new suits for me. Awww man!

"What about us?" Lloyd asks Sensei.

"Uh, you get the box?" Sensei tries giving Lloyd the box. I giggle a bit.

"Guys, Serpentine are attacking Mega Monster Amusement Park! Get down there quick!" Nya yells over the intercom. The ninja run out the door. I look at my watch and say:

"Your good to go Nya. The ninja are gone."

"Thanks Eliza. Too bad, you're not allowed to be the Lady of Light right now huh?" Nya replied as I watched her pull on her Samurai X helmet.

"Good luck Samurai X." I said before I signed off. "Really, Sensei! You had to ground me?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kai dropped me and Lloyd off at an Arcade. Lloyd was complaining about how bad the arcade was, and Kai drove off. I sigh and start to walk in the door.

"Hey Eliza look at this!" Lloyd whispers over to me. I walk towards him and look in the alley. Holy cupcakes! Serpentine!

"All aboard to Ourborousssss!" Skales tells the Serpentine standing to board the snake bus.

"What are we going to do? We are so hooped if we don't tell the ninja!" I whisper-yell at Lloyd.

"We aren't going to tell the ninja because were doing this ourselves. Come on, I saw snake disguises in a shop window next to the arcade." Lloyd whispers to me and we walk into the small shop and buy two snake disguises, two Hypnobrai ones to be exact. We sneak behind the alley and get in the line. I walk on the bus and Skales stops Lloyd. Oh no, we are so hooped!

"Lassssst one closessssss the door." Skales tells Lloyd.

"Oh, okay." Lloyd says and closes the door behind him. Whew! We were so close!

* * *

We ride the bus to the Lost City of Ourborous. How the heck did they find this place? We pile into a coliseum, and Pythor announces a Slither Pit. I've never seen one before but, Lloyd told me about the Hypnobrai one he experienced. Pythor attacks the other four generals: Skales, Skalidor, Addicus, and Fangtom and defeats them using the Sacred Flute. I thought we, oh yeah, the idiots of ninja left it stolen by the Serpentine. Lloyd drops one of his maracas and the entire Serpentine army looks at us.

"Well, we'll be leaving now!" I said taking Lloyd's arm and starting to run out of the coliseum. A Constricti serpentine picks us up by the collars of our necks and our disguises fall off.

"Lloyd, Eliza?!" Pythor says in surprise.

"Heh, heh. Hi, Pythor." I say before reaching for my necklace and it won't turn on. "OH COME ON! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?" Great were doomed. They put us in a cage. I try contacting Nya but, the communication is jammed. We sit there for a while, actually we stand. But, finally the ninja come before setting off a trap and getting themselves locked in a cage. They also drop their golden weapons! Idiots.

Then all of a sudden, Pythor announces another Slither Pit.

"Hold on!" I say. "What your saying is your giving the Generals a rematch?"

"No of course not! I say we find out which is better Ninja or Samurai! Bring him out! Ladies and gentlesnakes I present the Samurai X!" Pythor announces. Lloyd looks at me and there's Nya standing in all of her Samurai glory. Oh god no. Nya is unchained and the Ninja face her.

"Hey that's not fair! He has that big exosuit and we got squat!" Cole yells. Well, they're going down. The Ninja and Samurai X fight until, they team up. Nya and her plans, always surprising me. Nya jumps out of the Samurai suit and lets the boys fly off. She runs towards the golden weapons, grabbing them and flying off on her jetpack. And that was the last time I would see Nya for a very long time. A week.

* * *

**Okay, I am back and so is Eliza's Story. I am so sorry it toke so long! This summer went by so fast. So, remember to read and review my stories. Elia got anything to say.**

**Eliza: What now?**

**Ah, young grasshopper. We will be time-skipping since I'm keeping that small Lloyd scene when he tries to get the Fangblade in episode The Royal Blacksmiths. So, they next time we will see you is th episode that they go after Lloyd in aka The Green Ninja. So, good bye for now my valaint readers and keep on reading and writing!**

**Eliza: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Green Ninja Revealed!

**Hey guys! I got some questions and some new chapter! First off the chapter then I'll say my questions. School (if this is going up on 9/7/13) is in 2, I repeat 2, days! And I finished my summer homework! HALLEUGH! Cole do the disclaimer!**

**Cole: DJMidge does not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu or any of its characters, story line or anything all belongs to Lego. She does own Eliza Walker and Aqua the dragon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Green Ninja Revealed!**

I'm sweating, hungry, over-heated and mad. And I'm still in this stupid cage, with Lloyd. They're carrying us to this volcano. Probably for bait or something.

They place us in the middle island and they start to look for the Fangblade. I see the ninja out of the corner of my eye and turn to see Jay pointing out where we are. I elbow Lloyd in the ribs, he silently says:

"Ow. What?" I point to the ninja, Sensei, wait, Lord Garmadon! I see Pythor look into the Fangblade then notice the group's location.

"Ninja!" Pythor yells pointing straight at them. This is bad. The ninja, Sensei and Garmadon fight off the serpentine for a while until Kai uses his elemental sword like an idiot, even I knew you can't use elemental powers in a ready to blow volcano.

"It's unstable! We have to get out of here!" Jay yells over the rumbling.

"What about the fangblade?" Kai asks.

"It's no use, Kai!"

"Um guys! Were still here!" I yell over to them.

"The kids are the problem, throw them in the lava." Pythor orders the Serpentine carrying us.

"No!" Garmadon yells. He runs towards us and grabs Lloyd before he's thrown in while I just float out. We get to the exit but, Kai is running after the Fangblade.

"Kai, don't do it!" Lloyd yells out to him. The ground rumbles beneath us and the piece of land me and Lloyd are standing on, breaks from the other piece of land the rest are standing on. We both scream as we fall down to the lava. WE land on a rock and I hit my head on the rock and it all went black.

* * *

I groan slightly as I sit up in my bed. What the heck happened? Am I in Heaven? No, Heaven would be nicer. I stand on my feet than notice that my head is wrapped in bandages, as in my forehead and the top of my head. I walk out of the room I was sleeping in and start to walk to the Bridge, haven't been there in a while. I stand in the door way and I see Lloyd with the Golden Weapons floating in front of him in green lightning.

"What the?" I say.

"Lloyd is the Green Ninja. It all makes sense now, that's why I activated my true potential because I had to, we have to, protect the Green Ninja." Kai explains.

"That explains so much." Nya says.

"That means it isn't going to be brother vs brother now, and the Garmadon family is even more separated then before. It is father vs son." Sensei says.

And now I'm pretty sure Lloyd's world just shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**Okay, so the questions:**

**1. How do you keep posting chapters non-stop? I really want to know so I can get the story out more often.**

**2. Do you guys think I'm doing a good job? **

**3. School's coming up, what do you guys think is more horrible: school or homework?**

**That's all for now! Remember to R&R everyone!**

**~DJMidge**


	5. Chapter 5: We Kick Some Bad Guy Butt!

**Me: Hey guys! I have been obsessed with Minecraft, Youtube and now I'm sick! Thanks for the soup, Zane.**

**Zane: It is my pleasure. is it good?**

**Me: All of your food is good! Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Zane: I would love too! DJMidge does not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu or any characters, places, items, etc. related to the show. She does own Eliza Walker and Aqua the Water Dragon. We all hope you enjoy the chapter and the first story is coming to a close. Too bad! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We Kick Some Bad Guy Butt! Sort of.**

"Maybe we should go into their sanctum and grab the last three fangblades?" Lloyd suggests.

"Yeah! Lloyd has a point." I agree.

"We don't even know where their hideout is anyways, kids. we have no leads." Lord Garmadon explains to us. We both sigh, can we ever say the right thing?

"Maybe they're not where we expect them to be. Let me do a sonar search over Ninjago." Nya says, nothing. "Now a sonar sweep under the ground 20 feet! They've dug a huge tunnel system to connect their tombs. The most heavily guarded is the Constrictai tomb."

"The ninja, Nya and I will go to the Serpentine. We need you three here with the Bounty." Sensei orders and they walk outside.

"So, wanna go look in Nya's diary? I wanna find out what we've missed." I ask Lloyd.

"Sure. Let's go." The two of us run off to Nya's room. So, apparently Jay and Nya are a thing, all the ninja have found their true potentials, Zane is a nindroid, and Cole is a dancer! Woah.

"Let's get back to the Bridge. I sense something bad is going down, something bad!" I explain to Lloyd.

"Now your just sounding like Zane." He replies. I shrug and we walk down the hall, chatting about Starfarer comics, TV, and training. "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I was...Um." Lord Garmadon stutters. "It isn't what it looks like, Lloyd."

"No! It's completely what it looks like! You're betraying us!"

"I'm doing it for the good of you so, we don't have to fight each other."

"You know what, go! We don't need you! Right, Eliza?" I look at him, then nod.

"If that's what you want. Then so be it." Garmadon says, and he turns towards the door before I pull the flash drive out of his pocket.

"Wow, Lloyd. I thought I'd never see the day when you would stand up to your dad. especially now." I say.

"Lloyd! Eliza!" We hear Nya's voice come over the comm system. I run up to the controls and start to press random buttons. Hey, I may be one of the most powerful 12-year old girls in Ninjago but, I don't know how to work this computer. It's really hard.

"Nya? You there?" I say putting on the headset.

"Yeah, where's Lord Garmadon?"

Lloyd picks up the other headset **(****A/N: I know there is no headsets, but it fit. So keep your pants on) **and starts to speak. "He left. He was trying to steal important information but, Eliza pick pocketed the flash drive off him."

"We need reinforcements. You guys are breaking up..." Nya starts before the line goes dead. We both take the headsets off.

"Looks like we're saving the day." Lloyd says.

"Yeah. Slip on your mask. I'll transform." I reply and go to press the gem in my necklace.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, no. I'm going. You'll get hurt."

"Your acting like Sensei now! I'm not a stupid, delicate girl! You've seen me in action, right?"

"No, I haven't and I don't want my only friend killed." Lloyd says before walking out the door, leaving me stunned and angry. I watch him head down into the tomb. I do a mental facepalm. Why does this always happen? I don't really care what Lloyd says. I'm going. I press the gem on my necklace and my eyes glow gold. My tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers change into my outfit.

* * *

I slip out of the Bounty and down the tomb. I run down the stairs with all my might. I catch up with Lloyd who's clumsily bouncing down the stairs, I wince when he reaches the bottom. I shake my head in disappointment.

"You're really bad at this." I say, smirking. "YO, PYTHOR! I CHALLENGE YOU!" I yell.

"What makes you so sure, you can challenge me?"

"I have some awesomeness you Serpentine haven't seen yet." I start to glow brightly, and my eyes turn gold. I let out an energy blast, so strong it almost drains out all my energy. But, guess what? It misses Pythor and hits the wall. I mentally facepalm at that as well. I bend over to catch my breath.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lloyd yells, kicking and punching at Pythor. Pythor dodges all of his attacks and trips him with his tail. Well, this sucks. We gonna need a hero.

"Stay away from my son!" A familiar voice yells. I hear bones clattering. Skulkin? I look up to see Lord Garmadon leading the skeletons into battle. Okay. Lloyd helps me up and we run over to the lever that would pull down the Ninja, Nya and Sensei while the skeletons are fighting the Seprentine. We pull the lever together. The ninja drop down. I grab the four fangblades and we retreat back to the Bounty with Lord Garmadon trailing behind us.

* * *

"I guess your leaving now huh?" Lloyd asks his father as the dark lord prepares to leave.

"Yes, I can't do anything more for you, Eliza, your uncle or the ninja. But, remember this my son, I am proud of you, even if the final battle has forced us onto different sides." I smile looking over at the father-son duo as they hug. Garmadon leaves.

Lloyd comes over to join us in the party. We dance a bit before making a toast to Lloyd's father.

"Tomorrow, my students, we will travel to Torchfire Mountain where we will destroy the fangbaldes, once and for all!" Sensei declares. I look out the window of the Bounty. I swear I can see a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye. I shake my head, it was nothing. Nothing, in my dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading today's chapter, so sorry for the lateness. School has taken over a lot of my time and by a lot I mean 7 hours and 20 minutes of my life then homework takes up an hour and all I want to do then is watch some Minecrafters on Youtube. So, today's questions:**

**1. Does anybody out there like Minecraft?**

**2. Is Eliza mary-sueish or not? I got to know!**

**3. Is school killing you? If so, tell me why? **

**4. Is anybody a Star Wars fan? If so, are you guys excited for the next movie? And what do you think about the latest Yoda Chronicles special? Tell!**

**So, that's all for now, remember to R&R my story and put in some questions for the characters, I would love to do that!**

**~DJMidge**


End file.
